


Rock’n’Roll Suicide

by MiaMiMia



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don’t fucking care the tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 土命2的垃圾合集
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), warlock/hunter
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP 凯德solo 提到点噶殿/凯德
> 
> 警告 cuntboy 道具play 女性器官 PWP 
> 
> 作者的话 谢谢群里gg里的口嗨，没有要任何授权拿到的，555实在是太香了，也不知道自己写了什么几把，有什么不妥俺立刻删了

“我劝你还是不要这么做，这很不对劲。”Sundance扫描了下Cayde手中的零件，咕噜咕噜转了一圈，根据数据显示这明显并不符合Cayde身体模板的需求，用眼睛便能分辨出尺寸的大小不能完美的契合。

“嘿，先给我点时间往内更深一点，”当事人Cayde小声喘着气，昂起的脑袋贴在冰冷的墙壁上，兜帽投下的阴影让他的眼睛闪闪发亮，紧绷的手臂与因紧张而微僵在原地的双腿足够表明Cayde此刻并不好受，这可比在弹药纷飞的战场上举枪更困难，“等会我说可以之后，请你给我通上电流，嘿，我想想——先30伏。”

他们根本不知道Cayde从哪里又弄来了一系列模组——反正他的“朋友”分布宇宙各地，能搞到的东西从奇怪的幼虫到种族的研磨粉，应有尽有。

这些模组形态大小各异，猎人导师几乎是连跑带蹦回到了属于自身的安全区域内，完全不顾同行人好奇的眼神，紧接着便三除五下的将裤子与靴子踢到了一边，不顾及披风是否上残留的灰尘，着急的将这些冰冷的模组往身上套索寻找着最合适的一块。

此时他正忙着将其中一个形状颇为滑稽的模组往内里套着，可惜的是入口着实是太小，械块组合而成的小口因拉高的紧张而变得越发抗拒外来物，这块Cayde所看重的模组并不没有自动接连变化的功能，只能用最原始的交接。

Cayde并不算是一个特别有耐心的猎人，还没有等到双腿间能够接纳的部位足够湿润，也没有找到润滑油来进行扩张，便着急地想要将其塞入体内。

的确是有很多守护者对猎人的导师进行不必要甚至是过分的肖想，勒紧的大腿与流畅的线条，他们的眼神流连在披风摇摆下精干的腰肢，还有饱满的胸脯。

也许Cayde注意到了，不过他也的确是个享受他人过分青睐眼光的猎人，新生的守护者围聚在一块悄悄谈论着导师颇为扁平的胯部，脑内过分超越了边界的性幻想使得他们看到黑桃A而下意识的发寒。

再过分的性幻想貌似也未有实际来的更过于直接与大胆，守护者从来不是一个禁欲保守的身份，少许跟开垦过Cayde胯下模组的都不约而同的保持了秘密的沉淀——这貌似不太利于作为猎人导师的身份。

Cayde的胯下隐蔽的模组居然是天然而成的模仿雌性的器官，漂亮且脆弱，Cayde曾为这块模板的存在而下了不少精力与功夫，他想要找到合适的模组来代替原有的，或者是进行相关的更新。

这些对于他们而言并不是什么难事，只要找到合适的模组便能体验到改造后的全新身份，——亦或是不同的性爱体验；可惜的是过于难以启齿，Cayde选择自身做出所谓的“努力”而不去寻求实际意见。

就像是现在，手中被握紧的模组确实是可以填平Cayde身体版块自带的凹陷，从而赋予Cayde伸缩长度的雄性器官；嘿，可别惊讶，Cayde确乎还没有试过，他本人对这事实也只是幼稚的吹了个听起来有点心虚的口哨。

听起来似乎是很简单，跟人类有些嫁接手术没有太多的区别，可对于Cayde而言的确是有点难度，先不谈是否贴合的线路，现在他根本就没有办法将其很好的挤入。

用蛮力在外头打转惹来阵阵钝痛，在旁观察了所有的Sundance并不怀疑Cayde手中的模组其实是给更为大型的使用，它有点担心Cayde在中途便暴躁的将其掏出火术将其打的个稀巴烂。

他将压在屁股下的披风抽出，避免等会产生的液体会将其弄得更为糟糕，润滑油一时半会并不能找到，但Cayde也清楚的知道此刻不能突然停下来——他得抓紧任务之间的空余时间。

尽量往后仰靠身体，重心的转移让其更好地踩开双腿，露出刚被其折磨到略有肿起的器官，重重的抹过穴口，于指尖看到反光的淫靡。

他不久前才让Sundance调整了身体的敏感度，尽可能的降低只是为了避免模组契合带来的痛楚，可现在却让Cayde此刻几乎感受不到手指抚慰带来的快意，只能单纯地感知到手指传来的湿润与温热。

上衣的护甲没有脱除，有点阻碍拱腰的动作，搓捏着仍旧躲藏在褶皱中的圆滚，隐约的快意宛若轻飘的羽毛落在心尖，不痛不痒，单根手指入内便稍许干燥的痛。

Sundance转了转身体，听从Cayde的想法默契地将其敏感度调高，超出了平常其能够接受的范围，没有意识到的Cayde加重的搓捏让其情不自禁的从牙关挤出一句变调的哼哼声。

他大腿内侧小幅度痉挛，Sundance扫视了下发现不过是本能的反应，便放下了治疗的担忧，晃了下身体隐藏了起来，任由Cayde一人稍为娴熟的逗弄胯下渐入佳境的模组，闷在胸口的快意被点燃，星点宛若炸药爆开。

懂得灵巧运用复杂战术技巧的手在此刻却出奇的笨重，迟钝却又害怕的寻找着不容易受到过分刺激的角度，并拢的手指搓弄开挺立的阴蒂与湿润的唇瓣，转动的手腕传来酸涩的触感，Cayde不合时宜的思考得日后换个合适的机能。

中指往下摁住挺立的圆滚，卡在双瓣之间，酥麻的快意让驰骋沙场的猎人导师发出难耐的叫唤，湿润的水声断断续续地从撑开放松的雌穴流出，黏黏糊糊的黏附在胯部的模板与手掌之间。

中指弯曲，顶开羞涩蜷缩在一起的扁平紧致肉瓣，它们并不像是别人那般肥大饱满，往日只能堪堪地遮住更为深层的销魂入口，浅淡的颜色怪令人怜惜，谁又知道在外混的如同老油条的Cayde居然在床上身体可以显出最为初始的纯情。

Cayde身体模板的空缺里布满了交接神经，这里密集的接触能够无限放大Cayde的感官，让其对自身模板又气又爱，每次外来模组的入内都会让Cayde爽的眼冒金星，曾有次差点将角给嗑歪。

摩挲模组外壁足够听到翻滚的液体声响，体内的光能不安的躁动着，似乎是在焦急地寻找着合适的出口，最后转化成隐忍的喘息呼噜。

Cayde想要找到体内更深处的交接点，不得变换姿势，半眯着眼睛无焦点的盯着地板，重心几乎整个压在前半身，哼哼地闷在披风叠起的布料里，少了护甲的膝盖支撑的发痛。

倒是两只手颇有方向的分工，手指有序的入内，却难改焦急的作风，被撑开的疼痛夹杂着失去边际的快意让Cayde平日轻快的声调染上走调的情欲。

半固态的液体从体内被抽出，于手指关节上暧昧的拉出丝线，日常干燥的模板变得水淋且一塌糊涂，有不少滴落在地上顺着反光暗出情色的光泽。

他轻轻闻了闻手上属于自身的气息，并不难闻，不合时宜地嘟囔了句笑话后便将身旁的模组再次拿来，途中烦躁地将此刻碍手碍脚的披风抖落在肩膀的一侧，顺着腰杆滑落。

两根手指不着力度的撑开湿滑的模组口，只为了等会让手中的模组更好到入内方向，偏冷的空气钻入被扩开的模板入口让其脚趾重重地擦弄着地面。

缓慢的填满涨起饱腹感，一点点逐渐没入的模粗糙地擦过的隐秘脆弱的接口，带来的快意与体内本能的排外让其差点前功尽弃，被挤出的模组被狠了心的猎人再次使上气力往内推挤，即便Cayde足够将自身润湿到一塌糊涂的境地，凹凸不平的外表仿佛要将Cayde体内磨出新的形状，被撑开的道口泛着危险的白。

Cayde敢肯定颇为尖锐构造的前端一定是触到体内某个他所不曾触碰到的模板，四处窜走的流动快意让其几乎过载失去处理的能力，也许真的有那么几秒钟他宕机了，面上烧起的热感传递给地板即散的热感，嘴边流出的唾液已经无心处理，更不用说那断断续续从模组接纳处边缘流出而顺着大腿落在地板的水液。

已经执行了起码有30%，Cayde脑海里闷闷地思考着，外接入的全新模组让Cayde不敢随意大幅度举动，生怕将体内某个模板给蹭坏——事实上也的确快了。

绷紧的双腿可怜兮兮发酸却还要倔强的撑着，稍微扭动腰杆都让过分调高的敏感度带来变相的甜美折磨，丝毫没有猎人导师冲在任务最前端的无畏与英勇。

他哼哼了声，Cayde现在可想不到什么有趣的漂亮话，这的确算得上是不太值得纪念的经历，未来得及询问Sundance的意见，便让其推高电流的接触只为了试探融合度，却忘记了先前过分调高的接触灵敏度。

“Guardian!”可在Sundance焦急的话语与突然冒出的身形刹那，Cayde便整个人瘫软在地板，他的双手压在身体下，拱起的双臂于可爱的圆弧，往前挺动的身体使得兜帽重重地压在了双眼前，笼罩的黑暗让Cayde找到了稍许的慰藉。

原本撑高的双腿再也绷不住力量，顺着两边狼狈的落在一旁，电流顺过身体带来的刺痛感让Cayde几乎找不到意识，冒花的脑内仿佛任务途中幻觉的癫狂，电流激活了隐藏在模组深处的文字，瞳孔闪烁混乱的文字。

身体的反应更是激烈，每次篡改便会带来深层震荡的快意，冲刷着Cayde所认知的范围，吹出的液体被模组大部分堵在体内，难受的晃荡，宛若神经连接失误而带来的错乱，但有不少也顺着边缘落出，将原本的地板弄得更加混乱不堪。

还未等到完全适应新的模组再使用其的功能，通了电流后的模组让Cayde知道不对劲的发展趋向，撑开的版块几乎要踏平覆盖Cayde缺失链条，窜过全身抓不稳平稳的地板，身上的光能在此刻起不到太多的作用，他几乎抓不稳方向辨别。

植入的器械信号吻合度逐渐拔高，Sundance焦虑地围绕着此刻无意识喘着气的Cayde到处乱转，扫描出的结果并不乐观，模组加密的外壳逐渐被Cayde内里破开。

没有给专业人士鉴定便着急的替换从来不是一件好事，它的确为Cayde不知轻重的作死生气，可现在更为担心Cayde数据被恶意的篡改——难道一代猎人导师的陨落从此刻开始？

“嘿！导师！导师！你在里面吗！”  
Sundance咕噜地转了下身体，从痉挛着身躯的Cayde身上挪到了被年轻守护者敲到颤动的门板上，它转了转后半圈发出轻微的机械流转声。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP 术士/猎人
> 
> 警告 EXO PWP 拆机 暗化 non-con Violence 
> 
> 作者的话 泡菜妹的一张图香香 没看过应该也没有太大的关系吧）草）

他趴在封闭的窗户前，遥望着宇宙里翻飞的星际，猎人有点分不清楚那到底是哪个星球，也许是涅索斯，或者是新的地区。

他已经很久没有从这个该死的地方出去了，垂下眼睑盯着手掌心蔓延的机械纹路，甚至连最为心爱的飞船应该如何熟练驾驶有些生疏。

但是他知道迟早有一天他会从这座精心建造的阁楼里跑出去，也许会跑回高塔，所认识的朋友一定会对多年不曾见到的他感到惊讶。

噢，是的，他的机灵难以从高塔进行定位，少了一名守护者貌似对于高塔而言算不上罕见的事情，尤其是猎人这种颇为高危的职业，有些机灵能够躲藏在丛林里几百年都未曾有个声响。

猎人这个职业从来不会被任何规矩条例所束缚，时日快到了，猎人知道他花了几年所准备的所有东西要么付诸东流，要么远走高飞，假若被抓住也许——眼神暗了暗——他可并不想再一次尝试被剥离的痛楚。

那很痛，也许吧，猎人低头看了看前段时间才新装的腿部模组，这甚至有些过分的虚伪。

昔日的朋友变成了加罪者，他捧着怀里EXO的手法算的上是轻柔，宛若亲吻春日里飘落的樱花，猎人甚至能读出他眼里闪烁的光彩透露出的愉悦，乖巧而又顺从的猎人让他感到满意。

可这又不是在春游——猎人没有控制住自己喜欢调侃的嘴——是的，这些时日灰色的过去倒也没有磨损他多少“风趣”的棱角，为他们平白无奇的每日增添了色彩，不然他也许会发疯。

他尖锐笔直的手指却顺着切合的凹陷往下深入，找到最为薄弱的地区，轻轻往外用力则能推开一块，他们都是EXO，术士对他身体的构造早已摸透，也许他曾经过往是——猎人有些分不清楚暗物质是否会让人属性根本上得到更改。

耐心的就像是人类餐厅里做寿司的师傅，闪着寒光的刀细心而又精致的处理一条鲜活的鱼类，这个比喻有点不对，猎人听到体内电流闪烁的声响，所有体内滋啦发出的叫唤都在预示着这不是个好兆头，他可能会失去光彩变得沉寂。

可是这又能怎么样，猎人安静地顺着他的意愿，每次做这些事情的时候，术士总是留恋于过往，面前人头上戴着老旧甚至有些可笑的头盔，高耸的角像是鹿群的淡雅。

猎人曾经在夜晚来临的时候，趴在对方的大腿上，半晌才将询问的欲望浓厚的压下，他对于术士的经历感到好奇却又惶恐，所有咽下的困惑就像是浓烈的岩浆，滚烫地将他模拟食道给烫出个无底黑洞，直直的往下坠落。

光学模组落在地上，圆滚的翻着面，感应器能让猎人清楚地看见自身是如何一点一点被脱落下外装的模组，露出内里最为本质的脆弱核心，而刽子手又是如何的展现不多的耐心。

他能看到被分离的四肢放落在地上，却无法感知到它们原本与自身的连接，麻木的盯着术士——如果他还是个合格的守护者的话，沙哑的憋出了句电流四溢的呻吟。

不合时宜的，猎人有点羡慕人类或者是觉醒者，因为起码痛感能够一瞬间的传达，跑到四肢尖叫着自身的存在，而不是像他，死寂的湖水被扔下了巨大的石头，切断了痛感感知的他只能安静的吞食消化所有，连自身的底线凹陷到底处于何处都是个未知数。

术士有的时候会安静地坐在一旁帮他再一点一点拼接回去，就像是那些对于器械和武器着迷的孩子，猎人也想起来了当时还在高塔的时候，他曾经见到术士在没有任务的时候捧着难懂的书目，他曾躲在对方身后给他准备一个有些幼稚的惊喜招呼。

最开始的时候，术士总是弄错相连接的模组和版块，虽然拼出来的是属于他手下的怪物，可术士总觉得这并不是他所期望的猎人。

他选择安静地等待着机灵重新塑造出个完整的猎人，坐在旁边任由暗色的阴影滋生，深陷泥潭的污秽居然还能够保持优雅的悬空，而在机灵光辉下的猎人就像是流水线上的货物，每一个外表都是如此，只是型号的变化罢了。

到后面他也大概摸清楚了猎人身上的构造，无论是外在的还是内里，不改的便是组装与分离的时候手法的细腻与温柔，就像是往日他们并肩执行任务那般，优雅却不少冷漠的杀戮。

猎人并不能读懂流走的情愫，也许是机器的损坏让他模糊了术士靠近的所有呢喃，谁会相信加罪者的言语，挽留也许背后藏着明晃晃的剑刃。

他记得泰坦曾经开玩笑说着猎人就像是毫无拘束的老鹰，头盔的弯钩曼妙出个角度。

可惜的是，猎人有点想不起来他们分道扬镳的那场任务到底发生了什么，他只记得纷飞的子弹还有发热的枪管，当然了，他永远都相信背后有伙伴的支撑，盲目的自信永远是他们职业的标志。

现在猎人并不怀疑术士在组装储存空间的时候故意弄坏了某些程序，故意让他模糊一些东西，但是这并不重要，他也没有写日记的习惯，抱有乐观的心态看待，说不准某些散落在各地的宝箱亦或是监视器能够记录下那次的“悲剧”——他可不喜欢这个词语。

现在不再是无拘无束的老鹰，笼中鸟的生活让早已习惯四处奔波的猎人感到疲惫，他思念出入战场的爆炸热感，还有机灵叨叨絮絮的批评。

最开始他发疯一般盯着外面，撕咬着术士尝试着从他该死的手中得到外逃的钥匙，可是被剥离了武器与器具的他怎么能够跟术士相比拼，兜帽阴影下闪烁着冷色、却又充满着怨恨与不屈的红。

他被抓住披风，就像是被抓住七寸的毒蛇，在地板上刻下的指引倒像是有趣的吟诵，逃不出的阴影令人作呕，他怀念过往游走在术士身上的颜色，湛蓝亦或是紫罗兰，这才是本来的纯粹，灰色的黏腻像是洗不干净的污渍攀附在身上，把他往更为深处抓扯，不留下任何喘息的机会。

和以往一样，他们会做爱，术士会厚重地拉扯开他的双腿，露出内里隐秘的模组，术士心情好的时候会塞入两根手指进行拓张，咕啾的水声宛若蔓开的热水，酥麻的快感堆叠在猎人下压的胸膛，蓄势待发的炸药仿佛要将他拆开，仿佛能清楚的听到指针摇摆的滴答响声。

但很多时候并不会有扩张，对于他们拥有自愈能力的守护者而言，暴戾的性爱似乎比黏糊缠人的前调更令人青睐。

粗鲁地进入会带来撕扯的疼痛，被剖开腹部的蛇剧烈的扭动着身躯，却被温凉的手摁住了露出尖牙的脑袋，发颤的大腿，细小的穴口却能强迫吞入过大的模组。

润湿的淫液将他们两人的贴合处搞得黏糊，泡发的奶油黏糊的打着呼噜，扯住的披风让他只能臣服在对方的身下，这是训练一匹不甚听话的马驹，缰绳的松紧让猎人找不匀排热的频率。

闷哼在微冷地板上的他分开着双腿，肉感的大腿紧绷出弧度，传出的快意冲刷着他对所有一起的过往认知，流出的唾液顺着微张的嘴落在地上，不分力度——可能是故意的——地拉扯让他感到腰杆断续窜来钻心的痛，天边传来的滚滚闷雷让猎人无法从塌下的兜帽里去辨别杀白的天空。

他曾经求绕过，有的时候是恳求赶快停下，有的时候是在哭诉拉扯的疼痛，有的时候却在诅咒谩骂着不分轻重的蠢货，他到现在仍旧无法理解术士为何这般做，也许是一人的沉沦过分的孤独。

过载的处理让猎人根本抓不住再生与死亡的边界，任务危机带来的肾上激素远远比不上性爱带来的垂吊未知感，他张开嘴尝试着说些什么却只能发出不成调子的呻吟，微冷的边缘被术士的手掌上托摩挲到温热，仍旧气在头上的猎人咬上了术士放入他口腔里的手，往深处游走的相连指关节摁压的让他感到恶心的反胃。

你想要回去吗，在性爱的途中术士突然贴到猎人的耳边轻轻地问道，这就像是送给白雪公主的香甜苹果，再愚笨的人都能够闻出馥郁背后的阴谋。

最为安全的回答便是沉默，假装快感的喧嚣埋没了所有的感官，他们并不需要坦诚，关紧的窗户就像是脸上的面具。

但有的时候，猎人会故意刺痛术士的软肋，他用肯定的回答大声的作出回应，仿佛在身边的每一秒都是最为恶心的煎熬，猎人本人也何曾没有回忆过往日颠簸的生活，下一秒没入的深度让他挤出了滴滑稽的眼泪，他并不怀疑术士攥紧的披风被拉坏了材质，泛起恶心的褶皱。

你不敢正面看我，猎人断断续续的笑到，他也许是笑出了眼泪，哼了一声重重地抹去，不留下任何残留的痕迹，身后的术士明显是听到了这句控诉，半晌并没有做出任何实际性的回答。

而猎人唯能感觉到的便是尾椎传来的冷意，扣弄凹陷沟壑的窸窣作响。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Guardian (female) / Cayde-6
> 
> 警告 PWP cuntboy！凯德-6 女性器官描写 前篇的后续1 女EXO猎人/导师 道具
> 
> 作者的话 本来要继续写的，还是打游戏吧

“你想要这个吗？”她问道。

体内蹿流的快意使得数据的紊乱，守护者话语背后隐藏的意思明显而又露骨，她扯高气昂的站在面前分明没有任何尊重自身导师的意味，也许他们作为猎人这个职业都先天有些不太注重分寸的性格。

那根粗长的模组粗鲁地摩挲着Cayde的脸，外凸的金属图层摩擦出牙酸的声响，很快融化在黏糊的咕啾水声，这所有的都让房间里的染上情欲的温度。

Cayde无法撇过眼睛不去直视那根尺寸过分可观甚至能谈得上好看的雄性器官模组，也许此刻他有些明白星球上种族对于生殖崇拜背后更为深层的原因，当然了，背后还有恐惧。

他想要，这是理所当然的，比起身旁其他不甚成熟——甚至谈得上是乱七八糟的模组而言，毋庸置疑守护者胯下的更令Cayde感到焦躁，这看起来很不错，说不准能让他直接爽的处理器当机。

或者是嫉妒——为什么他没能抢先一步得到？如此之类的想法仿佛轻飘飘的羽毛晃落在心尖的敏感，看似不痛不痒，却能够准确地瘙痒在最为触动的区位。

也许双方此刻安静下来的机灵能很好地解释这到底是怎么一回事。

方才站在门后的不是其他人，而是前段时间刚跟Cayde参加完任务一起回来的年轻守护者，女性EXO猎人。

现在找Cayde很有可能只是为了寻求帮助——例如说总结任务一些奇怪的数据，或者说是单纯地想要问问导师该如何寻找遗落在世界的宝箱，他们猎人总是像仓鼠一样到处藏东西。

他们原本应该安静地等待着门外的女猎人无趣离开，导师的尊严还是能值上几个钱——对于Cayde而言倒也不一定。

但是谁都知道任凭Cayde一人趴在地上忍受着被篡改数据的疼痛是不可能的事情，绕着他身边到处想办法的机灵最后还是选择向门后的守护者寻求帮助，它能肯定一点的便是这名同样作为EXO的女猎人肯定会热心帮助这已经软的无法站起身的导师。

事实上她的确也是如此，并没有大喊大叫一路带跳的找到高塔的外人进来帮忙，在她看清楚地板上双眼根本无法聚焦，嘴里闷哼着喘息的Cayde的时候，她看起来大概也明白了些什么。

守护者看似冷静地将身后的门重重地关上，即便她的手有些轻微的颤抖——这是恐惧亦或是兴奋？在她机灵冒出来打算检查的时候，她率先一步拍了拍那带着兔子耳朵的乖巧，告诉这不用劳烦其大费周章。

只要绕到Cayde的身后便能清楚的看到那套成型的雌性器官是如何被过大的模组撑开，溢出来的粘液顺着不断自主探入的粗长而向外逃离，像是餐桌上馥郁烂熟的水果，稍微掐入内便外溢甜美的汁水。

她尝试着叫了几声导师的名字却没有得到任何实际性有用的回复，带有哭腔的呻吟哼哼着；守护者取下护手套将手贴在Cayde面部，却得到了导师过分乖顺主动地向前贴，汲取着对方手里微冷的金属触感。

女猎人并不比Cayde高，他们两人在出行任务的过程中甚至开过双方身高的玩笑，但机灵可以肯定的是，在现在这个情境下守护者的力气肯定比被性爱与数据弄昏脑袋的Cayde要厉害得多。

她带着哄小孩的口吻安抚了在地上仍旧时不时痉挛身体的Cayde，这个方式十分的受用，很快本来抗拒的导师就稳稳地躺在了对方的怀抱里，脑袋身后磕着守护者还未来得及取下的盔甲与胸甲，坚硬的触感让其不满的发出一声低低的抱怨。

女猎人将脑袋埋在导师的肩头处，兜帽垂下闪烁的光学软件让她倒像是潜伏在黑夜里夺取性命的冷酷杀手，猎手逐步靠近毫无准备的猎物。

从这个角度她能够清楚地看到导师大张的双腿，电流刺激而挺立的圆滚阴蒂，更往下便是被占据了区位的湿润穴口，拉出淫糜丝线晶莹，柔软且敏感的肉瓣被堆挤在一块，顺着喘息而有频率的吮吸着粗大的外沿。

Cayde仍旧抗拒对方尝试着将手伸下胯部将那不断注入自身数据的模组拔掉，这也许是下意识的防备，实话实说，本能地夹紧双腿反倒是用将守护者的手臂夹紧在饱满的肉浪之间，Cayde便是用这双矫健的双腿四处攀爬翻滚。

丝毫没有理会导师的不情愿，猎人善于把玩利刃的手游刃有余地摸到了边缘的地带，指尖舔舐着湿黏的同时满意地感知怀里人的轻颤。

她蹭了蹭Cayde的耳根，后者的手不知何时紧抓在手臂，下了力度的劲道足够讲明其对拔出的抗拒，少有的紧张反倒让被其教导的女猎人感到可爱，要知道无论遇到什么她那无所谓的导师总能嘻嘻哈哈的无所谓度过。

他看起来紧张了，在地板上抗拒的踢蹬着脚后跟却没有任何帮助，身后的猎人一手摁住大腿内根让其不要随便乱动，伴随着啵的一声外进的模组便脱离了原本盘踞的穴口。

Cayde猛地仰后脑袋，额头上的角在半空中划过漂亮的弧线，微张的嘴巴发出无声的呻吟，宛若湖面濒死的鱼类，潮吹出的淫液断续地喷洒在地上，绷直的身体宛若拉直的弓箭，姗姗来迟的羞耻感让Cayde下意识的将脑袋埋入猎人的阴影里。

模组像是失去了寄生区域的虫群，尾端在裸露的半空中扭动着身躯，它们寻找着新的凹陷口探入快意，前不久栖息的“巢洞”仍难以闭合，可怜兮兮外开着等待新的填满。

守护者不由得想起前段时间跟导师一同外出任务所遇到的虫族巢穴，攀岩的触手宛若藤蔓保护，它们蠢蠢欲动打量着两名不速之客，而走在前方蹦蹦跳跳的Cayde摇晃着披风，哼着小曲。

甩着黑桃A的猎人导师早已数百遍经历过类似的区域，虫卵与沉淀的色泽地夸大让守护者边走边将其不合时宜地联想到Cayde身上，他们私底下可没少将Cayde进行大胆的性幻想。

这原本就应该到此结束的，模组已经脱离了凯德的身体成功地阻止了数据的改写，守护者应该离开原地等待凯德在机灵的治疗下找回原本的节奏。

可已经吃到了第一块肥肉的猎手怎么会轻易的放弃，逐渐找回原有理智的凯德小幅度摇晃着脑袋，抬起脑袋便看到熟悉的面孔——前不久才在战场上翻滚着火药弹药的守护者，他大概记得刚才发生了什么，还未来得及说出一句正经的谢谢，对方便居高临下地拉开了胯间隐蔽的链扣，投下的阴影使得对方的瞳眸闪烁着暧昧的光影。

向外不断伸长的外阴模组让凯德知道事情的发展兴许歪了方向，甚至有些恼怒为何年轻的猎人能找到比他更为适合身体的模板，冷白色的模组喧嚣着存在感，站在性爱主导区位的女猎一副胜利的光景。

这个模组很漂亮，能够很好的隐藏在颇为紧身的布料下，拥有倒刺的前端模拟生物的生殖标记，凯德大概能明白其在探入深处的疼痛，就像是被拆开外机而四处蔓延的刺。可体内叫嚣的因子却让他兴许渴望。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP 凯德solo 暗示噶殿/凯德
> 
> 警告 PWP 道具 手机AU 
> 
> 作者的话 呃

在任务结束后，守护者在被弹药与光能轰炸到不甚平整的地板上找到了一部手机。  
  
老款，沉甸甸的重量很不讨人喜欢，四周张望了下发现伙伴们已经招呼着进入了各自的飞船，他们只想快点回到高塔交差然后睡觉之类的。  
  
寻思着没有人捡起，守护者默默地将这部异星莫名其妙出现的电子工艺产品放入口袋，根本不理会机灵带有埋怨的吐槽，无非是叽叽喳喳吐槽她怎么又瞎带东西回去，等等诸如此类的。  
  
今晚是她看夜，站在高点属实没有事情做，光能的充盈无处宣泄，但也不能随意释放，假若一不小心吵到了深夜正在开会的混球们，她并不怀疑那份可怜兮兮的悬赏金额就会被大大减少，微光的补给更多只能靠四处劫掠本来就有点无辜的散落宝箱。  
  
白板无赖的摸出一直被无视的手机，半分惊讶它居然还能够使用，握在手里的实体感比起虚拟投屏更让她觉得有安全感，找到了一个不太容易被人发现在摸鱼的角落，亮起了手机屏幕却发现主页只有一个突兀的软件，半疑惑地点开后便弹出了一个字样，  
  
“选择你喜欢的角色——导入资料/新建资料”  
  
这看起来倒像是普通的模拟游戏，类似于模拟人生？她没有玩过，但是听说过。  
  
不过怎么说刚好可以用无聊的手机游戏来度过漫漫长夜，左思右想寻找合适的角色，从自身到身边的好友无不逐一排除，最后她的视角落在了不远处的方位。  
  
好吧，她得承认，猎人这个职业里对自己导师没有抱有非分之想的家伙实在是太少了，可以谈的上是凤毛麟角，该死的是这家伙完美地将自身的魅力发挥到极致，隔壁两个职业的伙伴也有不少垂涎的。  
  
本来在打瞌睡的机灵被轻拍醒，不满地呼噜转了几圈，可还是乖乖地将凯德的照片与资料传入到了守护者手里的手机内。  
  
不一会，加载条结束后，猎人导师便出现在守护者手里四方电子盒子屏幕上，他歪着脑袋仿佛在打量着这个全新的世界，守护者轻笑了一声，不过是普通的捏造游戏角色罢了，哪里会有血肉的真情实感。  
  
等到旁边可选的互动出现的刹那，守护者突然领悟到这软件似乎并不是个普通的过家家温馨小游戏，像是抓贼般猛地抓住身后快要睡着的机灵，在对方口吐芬芳的之前抢先一步问道，  
  
“嘿，别着急先骂我，帮我扫描一下这个手机到底有没有问题，或者是会不会带来什么奇怪的后果。”  
  
“我已经扫描过了，真的是太多疑了，假若你平日做任务也能有这般谨慎我真的会感动的流下眼泪。”机灵不坏好气的说道，守护者并不怀疑松开手便能看到其气呼呼到身体旋转的模样。  
  
犹豫了半分还是冲上前吧唧一声重重地亲上了机灵，在对方故作嫌恶的拉长抗拒声调内即刻松开，蜷缩在披风躲在阴影角落里的猎人在此刻看起来像是擅自偷偷摸摸仓储冬日粮食的松鼠，任由机灵蜷缩在温暖的兜帽里呼呼大睡。  
  
这真的太神奇了，不难发现守护者的呼吸频率因紧张与激动变得急促，在面甲下发出嘶嘶的响声，就算是迫在眉睫的重大任务都难以让她如此激动，躲在灌木丛后蓄势待发的捕猎者蠢蠢欲动。  
  
手指轻轻地按上褪去所有衣物的按钮，全身赤裸的导师便出现在屏幕上，平日被战斗服紧紧勒住的完美身材在此刻一览无遗，弹跳力极好的小腿弯出肉感的弧度，他伸懒腰的模样就像是一只矫捷的豹子，当然了，她根本没有办法将眼神从导师赤裸的胯部挪开——老天，谁的遐想里不会带点性？  
  
可惜的是这并没有大腿绑带这一选项，猎人所有穿着里最为色情意味的便是缠在大腿与臀部上的绑带，虽然说是能够保持平衡或者是战斗力什么的，但守护者能用自己体内的光能向上天发誓——她可听过不少人谈论那些存在感过于显眼的绑带，这也许是她为什么无法从某些伙伴的屁股上转移注意力的重要原因。  
  
就好像是泰坦的屁帘，每个角色都有他情色的区位。  
  
凯德拥有一个好屁股，她心里默默地感叹道，假若那些紧绷的带子从他两瓣臀肉下绕过，拉紧，暧昧的贴附在大腿敏感的内侧，每次弹跳跑步亦或是翻滚，所有都会摩挲着那块躲藏在布料之下的皮肤，脱下后才发现带子上凹凸不平的粗糙痕迹早已喧嚣地在皮肤上印下自身的存在。  
  
她肯定能够听到自家导师不耐烦的甩着黑桃A吐槽着绑带带来的一系列烦恼。  
  
恶趣味的使然让她只给导师留下一顶兜帽披风，凯德对于他那件破破烂烂的披风总是拥有深厚的情感，貌似所有的猎人都是如此，越发稀奇古怪或者是越发老旧到其他人都不想要的东西，他们总是像往自己嘴里塞花生的仓鼠一样扒拉起来——尤其是披风，当做宝贝招摇地挂在身上亦或是藏在箱子里。  
  
右上角显示的是敏感度与愉悦度，下方可以拉开的选项里拥有各种各样的调教道具，各类奇怪的模组与各式各样的性爱玩具让守护者面红耳赤，各个种族的生殖器模拟一列列摆开，还有各种神奇的器具——老天这些卵原来可以这么玩的吗？  
  
原来这本质就是个色情成人游戏！  
  
非常感谢天降手机给这寂寞的夜晚带来的乐趣，没有人打扰的夜巡能够让她安安静静研究这到底能给虚拟的凯德做些什么坏事，带有半分恼人的无奈，即便无法亲自上阵但也可以随意借助虚拟的形象宣泄。  
  
吹了声口哨，将画面里凯德的敏感度调上了10点，稍微戳弄下屏幕里凯德的身体便能看到其瞪大眼睛不可思议的模样，他一边眼睛半眯，典型的迷惑模样，他四处张望似乎是想要找到给其带来不对劲感觉的源头，旋转身体弯腰寻找，披风飞开漂亮的弧度，他貌似撑着无行的桌子翻找着什么，连嘟囔声跟守护者所认识的猎人导师如出一辙，就像是凯德本人被困在了方正的手机盒子里。  
  
游戏的真实度让守护者再一次感到惊奇，类似于偷窥的快感让守护者越发难以收拾。  
  
轻轻揉弄赤裸的胸脯，没有留下任何柔软的力度，手指与手指之间的缝隙里挤出了耸起的肉浪，紧紧地拉扯仿佛要将其拉入怀里，夹紧搓捏着逐渐挺立的乳头，断续传来了凯德难以忍耐的呜咽声，当然还有慌乱的抗拒，可是对于凯德而言不过是无助之举，导师烦躁的吐槽并不能抵消右上角的愉悦度的上升。  
  
她让凯德换了一个姿势，嘿，这算不算变相跟导师做了爱？  
  
有些不甚确定这是否是人工智能算出了她脑内不符合现实的色情想法，凯德身下所有的构造几乎能够与她大胆的梦境保持完美的重合度，前端模拟生殖器的模组并不大，甚至有些可爱，狗趴的姿势便能完美的看到凯德的身下，拉开披风，轻轻地摸上隐藏着的驱动穴口便能看到凯德下意识的抖动身体。  
  
噢，他硬了，可怜兮兮的模组挺立在半空中，在安静地等待着一个命令。  
  
根本不需要进行所谓的润滑——EXO安装的模组总能够非常好的应对所有一切要发生的事情，并且守护者知道完全没有必要跟一个虚拟角色抱有任何残余的仁慈，平日根本吃不到的肥肉此刻放在面前，岂能有不饱餐一顿的正当理由吗？  
  
刻意不去理会孤独的硬起，她选择了一根粗大的按摩棒，这算是完美复刻一些EXO的胯下模组，漂亮的瓷造外壳，可怕的尺寸倒是她所喜欢的、即将要安装在自身胯下的模组如出一辙，她的模组只需要最后一步的修正——不然胯部鼓鼓当当一块的确非常吓人——便能更好的契合自身，可是是否能够正式的使用到凯德的身上便又是一个漫长的未知数。  
  
在上面浇上足够多的润滑油后便直直地放入凯德体内，她从来不是那种喜欢打声招呼的温柔体贴床伴，满意地看着凯德因为被突如其来入侵而昂起脑袋，握紧拳头发出一声突兀的叫唤，尾音的上扬，瞪大的眼睛透露出他对于突如插入的慌乱与手足无措。  
  
胀大的按摩棒将他可怜兮兮的穴口满满的撑开，溢出的润滑油混杂着淫糜的水光黏黏糊糊，仿佛将拇指重重地戳入了多汁的蜜桃，圆滚的前端因此刺激射出了不少浊白的模拟精液，星星点点地落在平面上。  
  
他的体内太紧了，按摩棒插入了一半便被下意识的排挤，守护者眼神暗了暗，使上力气将其满满当当的捅入内里，满意地盯着凯德腹部隐隐地拓印出性器的形状，大腿抖得无法使用稳定功能。  
  
在按摩棒重重地操弄凯德身体、让其几乎直不起腰要狼狈地趴在微冷的地面上的同时，她当然还找到了更多好玩的选项，所有一切都能够极好地满足守护者逐渐偏离了方向的欲望，这也许是心里最纯粹的表达。  
  
堵住不断涌出粘液的前端，无法射精的痛楚夹杂着混乱的快意让凯德发出更为明显的、像是奶猫呜咽的呻吟，凯德在床上反倒是展现出了别人所不见到的另外一面，他断断续续地夹着哭腔请求着射精的允许。  
  
粗鲁地拍打臀部，揉捏着越为分开的大腿内侧，就像是对待一团发酵的面团，不带任何规律地重重抽下让凯德大腿一阵不合理的痉挛，凯德心里惶恐地猜测着下一次清脆声的到来，却又会在肉体不留情面亲吻的刹那下意识的凹下腰杆，扬起脑袋发出一声破碎不堪的喘息呻吟，就像是一只驯养良好的狗。  
  
那四处在地板上寻求附着点的手在此刻根本握不住黑桃A，眼下闪烁着情欲的蓝光，他的身体泛起淡淡的情热，脚趾舒适地蜷缩在一块，凹下拱起没有固定弧度的腰杆仿佛是在取悦体内的入侵者。  
  
他尝试着往前爬动，离开这能够烧坏处理器的体内作势者，却被无行的双手紧紧地拉扯住披风。  
  
假若凯德安装了模拟表情的模板——可惜的是他并没有，守护者很乐意看到他不受控制流出唾液哭的抽搭哭泣的模样，在事后的清理一定会十分的麻烦，更何况模拟泪水可是昂贵的东西。  
  
他的胸脯与发热的处理器嗡嗡作响，右上角的愉悦指数达到了新的高度，——原来他喜欢被如此粗鲁地、不讲任何道理的对待。  
  
更多的液体从体内涌出，将贴合处弄得更为黏糊混乱不堪，过大的按摩棒几乎将凯德从中撑开，不断模拟射精冲刷着凯德柔软紧致的体内，下意识扭动腰杆像是想要将所有贪婪地兜在体内，试问谁能够猜到猎人导师居然会有如此放荡的一面。  
  
“噢，这游戏我能够玩上一天，”守护者喃喃说道，在过去的好一段时间内，在她的手下尊敬的导师已经被换了好几个姿势，此刻正紧抓着披风的尾端骑在一根外表凹凸不平的模拟阳具上，倒钩的设计圈中体内的软肉让凯德又痛又爽，根本说不出任何漂亮的话语，而愉悦度到达了前所未有的高度。  
  
他几乎射不出更多的东西了，没有填充虚拟精液的前端颇为可怜，每每拔出原有的按摩棒，在换上新的玩具之前那合不上的模组入口会不受控制的溢出精液与爱液的混合，滚烫地顺着凯德紧绷的大腿流下，这刺激的场景像猫抓般挠着守护者的心。  
  
时不时解锁的新道具能够给她提供更多的玩法，EXO的属性能让她很好的圈改凯德身体的构造，机灵睡得惺忪转动了一下表示顶替她的人正在靠近，无奈的叹了口气，“可是是时候换班了，也许明天睡醒我能够抽空玩一下猫耳的属性。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“终于结束了，我要疯了。”躲在角落里的凯德昂起脑袋喘了口气，在说出这句话的时候他根本拿捏不住正确的平稳声调，颤抖上扬的声线夹杂着浓浓的情欲，他的脚趾仍旧在不受控制的抽搐，莫名袭来的快感几乎要将他不受重压的处理器给烧坏，射出的精液将他贴身的裤子弄得一团糟，渗出的水液让他羞愧难当，他看起来像是偷偷躲在角落里手淫的未成年小孩子。  
  
谁知道到底发生了什么，凯德本人也不知道。  
  
他几乎找不到站起来直走的力气，只能喘着气缩在角落休息，原本他们正在开会——是为了红色军团还是什么鬼的，反正他也不在乎，有一搭没一搭的接着朋友的话语，巧妙拆对方的台貌似是他不过时的乐趣。  
  
忽地，在旁边少有不耍宝的凯德猛地跳了起来，就像是被抓住了尾巴敏感末端的野猫，猎人极好的弹跳性让他几乎将头顶的用来照亮灯给弄下来，惹得旁边的艾蔻拉和萨瓦拉不得不扭过脑袋打量像是突然被领了发条、极其不自然的伙伴。  
  
“噢，嘿，没有什么，只是大晚上有点冷我活跃一下体温罢了，你们要来试试看嘛？”凯德记得当时他是如何慌乱的搪塞过去，感谢上苍他有一张随机应变的嘴，可他也痛恨上苍并没有给他一张能够管得住叫唤的嘴，流露的呻吟让他紧张的捂住了嘴，只能尝试祈祷还在看地图的两人并没有听到什么可疑的声响。  
  
咬紧发声器，在另外两人疑惑的眼神里他旋转了一周，左翻翻右瞧瞧，愣是没有找到突然揉上他胸脯的坏家伙，这让凯德本人也十分的疑惑，他的的确确能感受到有一双胡作非为的手探入他的胸甲下，色情的搓捏挤压，可是无论是谁都知道在这个严肃的会议里就只有他们三个罢了。  
  
紧接着他胡乱地找了个不成理由的蹩脚谎言逃过了这次会议，萨瓦拉明显要说些什么——类似于你太不负责任之类的教训，这种话语凯德听得可不少，反正也不缺这一次，是吧。  
  
他跑的如此慌不择路，以至于让艾蔻拉都有所怀疑，投以耐人寻味的表情。  
  
刚跑进隐蔽的、提供给他们休息的小房间内便一头扎进了地板上，摔得他大脑眼冒金星好一会没有晃神过来，他可很久没有摔得如此狼狈了，结结实实的狗啃泥，更荒谬的事情发生了，明明所有盔甲衣物仍旧在身上，他却总觉得衣不蔽体的慌乱感，他捏紧了披风，像是夜晚害怕梦魇降临的孩子，  
  
所有发生的一切都让凯德摸不着头脑，是的，经历了许多惊险任务的猎人导师根本无法理解今天晚上发生在高塔、发生在他身上的奇怪一切，例如说他裤子都没有脱下来却被人结结实实地操了一顿。  
  
啊不对，凯德尝试着理清性爱后仍旧混乱的思路，是好几顿，几乎不留给他喘息与休息的粗鲁原始性爱，他就像是被设计用来宣泄情欲的玩具，可怜兮兮的模组被顶开了不可思议的弧度。  
  
隔音良好的房间让他根本没有控制自身的呻吟叫唤着，馥郁的情欲带着浓浓的喘息，根本没有多余的精力去思考那扇门是否关上锁好了，说不准追过来想要询问的伙伴都能在门后听到他放荡的叫声，就像是花上几十个微光便能够操的婊子一般。  
  
明显的是他被禁止射精，可是体内传递而来的信号告诉他所有一切都十分正常——除了那根仍旧不断刺激敏感点让他吹了一地的无形阴茎，他连脱下裤子查看到底发生了什么的气力都没有，手指发颤紧抓地板，假若他脱下了，说不准能会看见被隐形撑开的洞口贪婪的吮吸纠缠着外来入侵者。  
  
“我真倒霉。”凯德发出一句意味不明的呻吟，这种莫名其妙的事情就像是荒唐的梦境，但却又是真实发生的存在，蔓延的情欲快意冲刷了他所有防备，咬紧牙关貌似不顶用了。  
  
他能清清楚楚地感知到温度过高的精液是如何冲刷体内，裹不住的过多顺着抽插的途中流出外道，贴身的裤子吸附了过多的爱液与精液，变得粘稠腥臭，而他大脑发干只剩下性爱疲惫的迷惑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Guardian/Cayde-6
> 
> 警告 泰坦噶殿/凯德6 cuntboy!Cayde-6 PWP 不着边际的黄色废料 
> 
> 作者的话 其实我昨天就写完了，但是我找不到我小号的密码了（....沉默）再加上我是从某宝找的代收手机验证码...完全没有头脑的我只能再回来使用大号了（草  
> 我每天都想草猎人，着实找不到理由，只能草草他们的导师让我冷静一下了！（？？

他们在聊天，牛头不及马嘴。

凯德撑着下巴饶有趣味地盯着面前举着各大星球特色酿酒的各色物种，天马行空的思想填充了话语的吹嘘，他们聊得话题无所不有，从异域的各色宝箱里找到的珍奇异宝到泡了多少个妞，酒精涌上肺部飞出各色幻色的蝴蝶，飘飘然地管不住嘴。

身旁的家伙滔滔不绝地聊着昨夜陪睡的女人胸脯到底有多大，而自己胯下的器具到底有多么雄武，作为回复的便是对面火焰红唇的陪酒女郎抛了个明显的白眼，她冷哼了一声，夹杂着异域口音地不屑说道，“我倒觉得比起原装的、所谓的大家伙，我更是喜欢不合常理的外接模组，那才是我们想要的。”

原本保持沉默的EXO突然发出了一声爆笑，在女郎疑惑的眼神里摇了摇脑袋，朝着她饱满的外露胸脯比了个漂亮的枪打手势，“啊亲爱的，这句话说得就不对了，我就不喜欢模组大的家伙，再加上不带思考的技巧，唔——那种感觉的确是会让人作呕的，你觉得我说的对吗？嗯唔，或者是你还没接触过。”

“把你的腿再打开一点。”守护者摩挲着凯德的大腿缓慢地说道，他这不像是恳求倒更像是某种命令。

处在上位的猎人导师的眼睑下方闪烁着幽蓝的暧昧，模拟肺部发出的扇风气息弥漫着暖色，一手撑着对方宽厚的肩膀，尽可能地伸展柔韧极强的身体，大开的双腿内侧紧绷出肉感地内陷一块，微冷的手紧握上胯部之下硬挺的粗大模组，拇指摩挲着模拟马眼吐出的粘液，细细抠弄着让对方发出细微的喘息。

所有的一切对于身材相对偏于瘦小的猎人而言都太过分了，对方守护者的强大身材几乎能将其揉入怀抱内，喘不上任何的力气，更不用谈他胯下刻意强装上的生殖外接模组，前不久躺在披风上的凯德看到超额的尺寸不由得吹出了一声响亮的口哨，紧逼的呼吸闸门让他体内沉默的欲望叫嚣着酸涩的酥麻。

两根手指呈剪刀状撑开，这里本不应该是用来服侍性爱所用的入口，不过经历了凯德与机灵一系列相关的换用调教之后变得柔软可适应，撑开的阴唇透着淫糜的水光，外顶的穴道吮吸着空气中无形的闯入者。

外溢的爱液摩挲着饱满的前端，黏黏糊糊地一团半透明发出咕啾的情色水声，即便是自我开拓了一段时间，凯德也并不能很好确定自身是否能很好地吃下所有，Sundance早已摸清粗了凯德于床上性事的放纵，即便是扫描后得出了不甚乐观的结果也选择安静地躲在披风下瞌睡。

慢慢的沉下腰，放低重心让他慢慢的吞下，被逐渐撑开的饱胀让凯德半眯起光学软件，外翻的穴肉被顶开在一边挤成可怜的一团，光是吃下大半个顶端都让凯德停顿下喘息好一会，支撑在双边的膝盖稍有酸涩。

他低下脑袋悄悄地打量了下还未吃下去的许多，不由得感觉内心惶恐了半分，做事不思考后果总让凯德吃亏，这次也是如此，姗姗来迟地掂量让他此刻进退不是，退出去倒有点挂不住面子——貌似在力量上也不能很好地打过这名守护者后辈，他的拇指仍旧带有安慰性质的瘙痒着凯德腰杆的线条。

若是一口气全下去的话，凯德兴奋而又恐惧，被撑开与撕裂的疼痛雀跃在神经的末端，直直地戳弄到模拟子宫的外口，过分操弄开的穴口向外大张疲惫地挤出人造的浊白精液，合不上的模组向外无助的收缩，只能依靠机灵叹着气的缓慢修复。

被一寸一寸粗蛮碾平的穴道内布满了各色能带来快意的接口，凯德完全把控不住身体传出高高低低走调的机械声响，他抖着身体倔强的拒绝来自于对方好心的帮助，与其说是故作能行的耍帅倒不如说是害怕对方不容抗争的力度紧握住腰肢，将他野蛮地往底端按下，并不想再次因此丢人的磕歪嘴边上接的零件。

凯德并没有意料到守护者所剩无几的耐心已经被他磨磨蹭蹭给消磨干净了，强壮有力的手臂搂住腰杆的瞬间，猎人敏感的心里警铃大作——就像是在战场上遇到泰坦般让他下意识想要翻滚逃离，可惜的是被紧提后颈的家伙只能乖乖地“自食其果”。

他无法运作的大脑机构闪烁出一片冷色的白，也许他叫出来了，也许没有，抖着下巴仿佛失去了控制力，稀里糊涂地说了些不着边际的话语，——我爱死模组就像是长在了我体内之类的无意识荤话，喘出的热浪让罪魁祸首反倒是羞耻的燥热了心跳。

等到回过神的时候凯德只知道自身紧抓着对方的脖颈，平衡性极好的EXO体格抖动的宛若筛子，埋在阴影里的他像是一只讨食的猫咪挂在身上，他又不是那些年轻的小家伙，骑在光学捏造的木马上帅气兜风。

泰坦守护者大概明白了高塔内时不时传来的关于凯德的性幻想源头到底在哪里，猎人导师在床上温顺却又隐晦的放荡，胯下隐秘的器官漂亮且敏感，这是一个昂贵且少有的模组，因疼痛而没有意识收紧的湿热的体内似乎要将其融化，摊入一片温热的水内带来的放松舒适应不过如此。

凯德半蜷缩着身体，直顶到内部器官的模组让他有些昏沉的疼痛，模拟感官传来混乱的呕吐感，这也许的确是吃的太饱了；有力的双手稳稳地抓住两瓣臀瓣，手心的使上力气与手指的外掐拉扯着被打开到了极限的穴口，满满当当不留下任何被外界空气挤入的空隙，贪婪的舔舐吞食所有外来的深入。

好不容易怀里可怜兮兮的猎人导师抓回一丝正常运作的思维的时候，体内不变的天性让他凑上前饶有趣味地盯着守护者因快意而打颤的下巴，根本合不拢双腿的他还是挤出为数不多的气力夹紧了臀部，收缩的体内让守护者倒吸了一口冷气，低下脑袋只见到亮蓝色的眼睛透露着狡黠的光熙。

挑衅狮子从来不是一件好事，但是对于凯德这名历经许多的猎人导师而言，能让性格算得上是温和的泰坦感到恼怒——尤其是在性事上——算得上是中头奖的快乐，还没有等他发出漂亮的笑声，未来得及与新入过大模组进行成功匹配的凯德便被重重地摁在地上操干。

没有任何柔软物的着陆让凯德感到零件一阵惺忪的颤动，粗大的拇指弹弄摁压着他充血挺立的阴蒂，仿佛这颗布满快意传感的豆子是好玩的器具，凯德胸膛过速跳动的心脏似乎要冲出固定的模组，调侃的欢愉在刹那间转为痛苦的钝痛，他抓扯着对方宽厚的背部，却没法留下任何实际性的对等伤害。

泰坦的确是太重了，他圈着凯德将其笼罩在自身的阴影之下，让其根本无法反抗，就像是对待一个专门用来泄欲的性爱工具无理地对待猎人导师，粗壮的腰杆摆动抽插着那可怜兮兮的洞口，每次戳弄到内里较低位置的敏感点的刹那，凯德那挤在泰坦腰杆两边的腿便会下意识的弹跳，宛若濒死的兔子。

他哽咽着推搡守护者饱满的胸脯，这所有都压迫着他几乎无法很好呼吸，双臂从腋下穿出也无法很好的搂住对方宽厚的肩膀，过载的热度几乎要将其维持运作的神经系统烧坏，更不用谈在体内横冲直撞，光是凭借着尺寸而胡作非为的器具，他呜呜的无助挣扎着哭诉对方实在是太重了。

他们换了个体位，侧身躺下的凯德无助地抓着一旁心爱的披风，拉长的呻吟并没有吵醒正在神游外太空的机灵，从这个角度凯德可荡然的看到他那被草弄到红肿的外翻穴口是如何贪婪地吃下对方过大的器具。

守护者抓住猎人爆发力极强的小腿，圈住膝盖的接连处，往后撑开拉出漂亮的弧度，不禁再一次感叹猎人身体原有的柔韧性。模拟生物组织的器械部位撞在一块，夹杂黏稠的水声发出清脆的闷响，每每都刺穿到最为内里的少有能抵达的深处，这是手指根本碰不到的销魂地带，微张的子宫圆环被顶弄的刹那激荡起一阵令凯德全身发抖的快意，腹部传来的快感远大于痛楚，蜷缩而又张开的脚趾仿佛运作失常的失败品。

凯德将脑袋埋在披风内，头脑不甚清醒庆幸自身无法哭泣，他根本不想要弄坏最为喜爱的外饰，也不想要让嗅觉灵敏的小猎人们闻到他们导师的身上残留的性爱气息——嘿导师你是被人草哭了吗，让后辈知道导师脆弱的哭泣一面并不是一件好事，更何况这是在性爱的单方面虐行下屈服。

他眼冒金星，一边在脑内虚拟大叫着下次再也不做超过自身可接受范围的性事，一边却又在矛盾的被操到大脑一片放荡的空白，丝毫不掩饰出声器喘息的同时，感谢着这让他颜面尽失的粗鲁性爱。

守护者有力的大腿能够支撑住其每次又狠又深的没入凯德的体内，几乎要将他身上可怜的零件撞到错位，他尝试着让体内运作的系统紧跟上感官传来的速度，子宫外口被碾摩起一阵牙酸的酥麻。

到最后凯德干脆去他妈的，疲惫的抗争感让他选择放弃，处理神经紧绷让他觉得每分每秒都在与甜蜜和煎熬做无所谓的抗争，当然了，他可是很能权衡利益的混球猎人，任由对方如何将他耍弄在性事，能躺着得到的利益何尝不要呢。

“那是因为你没有经历过罢了，先生，一旦你经历了你肯定不会这么说的，我保证你肯定会喜欢上这种感觉得，我可没有夸大。”女郎不服气的冷哼了一声，侧过身子将过大的胸脯紧贴在身旁一名男子的身上，顺带将托盘里的鸡尾酒放在对方面前。

“噢，也许吧。”凯德眨了眨眼。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO猎人噶殿站街 你管我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP EXO男性猎人噶殿 提及泰坦/猎人 术士/礼物人  
> 警告 站街 站街 婊子言论 卖屁股 cuntboy non-con 轻微violence 三观不正 提及多P 略微mpreg 女性器官描写 我就是想看卖屁股  
> 作者的话 我让我女儿卖屁股怎么了（？？）然后就是（搓手）我其实还没有让他卖够 我想写详细的

他们都知道那么一件事，这对于高塔的守护者而言貌似已经不是什么稀奇的玩意了，谁都知道，只是有的人对此不太感兴趣，啊，的确也是有那么群守护者一般都是真正所谓品德高尚的守护者，拿着使用到发烫的枪支出生入死，滚入枪林弹雨后抱着荣誉感回归，——这才是真的守护者，导师们都对他们表有尊敬之心。

自诩道德之上的守护者实在是太多了，你也猜不出那些跟你一起站在检察官面前，五花八门装备搭配后隐藏的脑袋里到底在思考什么东西，也不是所有家伙都对那些条文框框感兴趣的，倒也谈不上完全的抛弃，可能就是在执行的角度与手法有上那么一点偏差，嘿，谁又在乎呢，他们的机灵也不在乎。

当夜幕降临在高塔，有不少心怀鬼胎的守护者便拖着疲惫的身子将飞船降临到机库，推开人流寻找隐藏在暗处里等待着猎物自动上门的猎手，有的时候独身一人，像是做夜潜的任务偷偷摸摸，也有的时候已经面熟的互相三五地来到那位倚靠在随意一根柱子旁的猎人面前。

“好先生们，不错的夜晚？”他会漂亮的上下甩着浪客那墨绿色的令牌，方形的

他谈不上很高，在猎人这个职业里只能算是普通的身高，有的时候面对前来的泰坦和术士们不得不抬起他的脑袋，早上那么点时间找到他兴许能看到如下形容的画面，双手极为不耐烦地怀抱在胸前，光能在他的体内四处的冲撞直到满当地从天国夜鹰的弯陷眼角处溢出，饱满的大腿随意的交叠站在一块。

如果晚上那么点时间去找他，也许会看到有几个讲价钱的守护者们已经将他包围，他压根就不在乎旁人暧昧的将手深入到披风往下更为隐蔽的地方，来晚了兴许还没有讨价还价的余地，更不用说可怜巴巴的站脚位置了，光是泰坦往他旁边一站，投下的阴影几乎要将这名只到胸口的可怜猎人给撕碎。

价格倒也谈不上过高或者是过低，很多时候还得看他的心情，或者是看他对你的第一印象，少的时候可以只要几十个微光，你只要从你接的众多悬赏里拿出那么点就能够度过一个相当不错的夜晚，多的时候可能是要异域装备——这也许能很好地说明为什么他能够像是收藏家般拥有众多乱七八糟、且不属于自己职业的异域装备。

只要是异域装备，闪着金光的便行，就像是喜欢收集闪着亮光的恶龙；或者是高级材料，不懂行路的守护者初来乍到可能会被狮子开口给吓到，也是，光能较低的守护者对这些东西仍旧带有憧憬的心态，怎么可能会随意交付给一个卖春的EXO，但是他也不在乎，淡淡的耸了耸肩膀表示选择权在你手上。

来找他的人参差不齐，有的时候是熟人——也就是日常跟他一起出任务的伙伴们，有的时候是完全的陌生人，不知道从哪里又冒出来的新生守护者，反正只要满足了他的胃口他也倒是来者不拒，猎人的心思总是非常难猜，这个职业的家伙大多数时候看起来活泼乱跳没带任何心理负担，可是算起心理如意算盘的时候倒也飞快的可怕，狡黠的毒蛇，吐着细长的信子隐露毒牙。

你说他假装孤高把，倒也有那么回事。你就别想这猎人会主动去攀附或者是去卑微的恳求，就像是你在其他星球某些遗失地区所见到的娼妓，淫秽的目光直直地落在你身上强大的装备上，攀附的扭曲身材只想要贪婪地满足私欲。

他的光等并不低，在熔炉厮杀的分数也高的令人感到羡慕，假若比作一个学校，毋庸置疑的是这个家伙算得上是尖子生，性格古怪的尖子生，凯德跟他的关系都算得上是令人羡慕的融洽。

可就是这般疯狂的人喜欢在暗处张开双腿与他人共沉沦，就为了那几个他能够轻松得到的玩意，早期到底是怎么走上这条道路还是个未解之谜，性瘾？哈，你听过EXO拥有性瘾吗？可能跟他关系最好的那几个家伙能够多多少少知道点事情背后的原因，不过倒也没有多少人有这般胆量去触碰这些怪物心里扭曲的扎根，既然高塔有了个可以给钱就能上的婊子，那为何还要去“逼娼从良”？

没有守护者不怀疑他将这些昂贵的材料与微光拿去换了上等的模组，将他的身体改造的更加适合做这些肮脏且不入眼的事情，更好的用来做爱，哈，听起来又有像是那么回事。

守护者时不时会聚集在一起讨论事情，从任务的材料到星球上遇到的各种奇怪事情，无所不有，他们总是很默契的表示的确EXO这个种族比较适合做这些下流的勾当，模组的更换与机灵的修复可比人类与觉醒者来的更加容易，猎人可以根据对方的要求来更改身上的构造，不过在大多数时候，来找他的守护者并没有这份殊荣对待，改造过的内里更好地容纳来自于作为客人一方的阴茎，或者是尺寸超标的模组。

这就是EXO的好处，等他褪去保护外在的机壳露出更为真实的内里，调高的身体敏感处，顺着腰杆往下能感到他轻微的颤抖与压抑的喘息，每一寸仿生的肌肉舒展应有的肉感与灵性，他伸懒腰背后暧昧的凹陷宛若豹子般优雅的冷漠。

他将前端的模组替换成了平坦，内装且适应了全新的雌性生理机构的模组，操过他的守护者甚至能清楚地知道里面甚至装上了该死的模拟子宫，他也大言不惭地说过喜欢被内射的滋味，惹得众人反倒是红了脸，心里不断咒骂着婊子贱货之类的话语。

他的机灵总是乖巧的窝在披风凹槽的暗处，亲昵地贴在他心爱的守护者身边呼噜的转动机械躯壳，没有人能够质疑机灵与他过分亲密的关系，小家伙张口闭口则是我最亲爱的守护者，可是他最为亲爱的守护者却在别人的胯下几乎找不到发声器的调子的时候，或者是被外人拧转着胳膊几乎要卸下来露出内里的支管而低声哀求停下的时候，他便安然地窝在身边亲眼目睹情色的交易，仿佛这是再正常不过的事情了，倒也会在事后贴心的抱着自己的守护者进行治疗与陪睡。

给了钱后去哪里，目的地从不确定，有的时候会是在猎人在外的某个巢穴里——其他两个职业的守护者的确搞不明白为什么猎人就不能够安分的找那么个固定的住所，他们貌似除了正经事情开外就很少出现在高塔亦或是农庄。

若是找他的同样是猎人的职业的家伙，那更方便了，相同的生活习性是有趣的相伴，外人根本找不到这两个卷着披风就能打地睡觉的家伙到底去了哪里，兴许在火星的恶化规程旁某条街道的拐角看到其中一方正忙着将对方塞入嘴里，粗长的老二将他并不适合用来口交的模组塞得满满当当，深喉让他模拟管道呛住。

也有的时候他们会把猎人带到他们的住所，或者是飞船，狭小的空间挤下那么多守护者着实不太容易，猎人倒也不在乎全程挂在对方的身上，黏糊潮湿地骑着对方的硬起，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，升温的热感包围着情欲，反正又不是他本人心爱的飞船，那些事后飘散着不太好闻气息的液体随它溅落在任何可能的角度。

当然了，这些都是额外加钱的项目，只要你给够了价格，他根本不会拒绝，只要别弄坏他心爱的披风，这是他的宝贝，即便破破烂烂得宛若地上的烂布。

猎人的柔韧性相当的不错，刻在耻辱柱上的方便之处，他能够被拆叠成不同的姿势，急迫的性爱让他喘出的气息变得尖锐与浓厚，睁着双亮的出奇的眼睛失去辨别焦点的盯着带有笑意的他人，超载的警告在不断在体内尖叫，他们有的会恶趣味的嘲讽他——你看，见识过不少大场面的家伙居然也能够被操的失神。

他倒也不生气，只是呼噜着宛若黏人的猫，半弯角度的光学软件透露出调侃的笑意，主动的将手贴到黏糊的贴合处，将那些内里兜不住的液体糊弄开外，在外的唇瓣已被草地发疼的肿起，轻轻地摩挲能让他倒抽一小口冷气，胸口散热在浓稠的黑夜里亮出暧昧的光彩。

这倒也符合了他的身份，仿生模拟的生物肺部紧张地汲取外面吱呀入内的空气，过度使用的处理器尝试着分辨吐出嘴外的到底是急剧的喘息亦或是骂骂咧咧的话语，直到对方烦躁地将他喋喋不休的双颊紧捏，力度几乎要将其捏碎，光芒的消散是猎人最为渴望却又最为恐惧的事情，貌似在这些不上规矩的肉体交易里，他最开心的倒不是拿到了没见过的异域装备或者是飞船之类的，而是学到了EXO种族开外的各色脏话。

实话说，猎人最为讨厌的客人便是那些价格给的中规中矩，可把他折磨时间并不短的守护者，并不是职业的歧视，猎人发誓，他的机灵可以作证，遇到厚壮的泰坦他往往得被操上多几个回合，体型的压迫让他像是个泄欲的工具被摁压在怀里几乎无法反抗，抓捏的力度会随着每次有力的进出而变得像是猫挠般无力。

那倒也是，本来就是吃卖春这一行的，只能够被乖乖地挨操，任由对方黏糊的顺着脖颈的接连线一路吻到胸前忽闪，再何况，于杀戮的熔炉列表里死于他枪支下的泰坦与术士并不少，机灵从不质疑那些找他的守护者有那么部分是来“报仇”。

“嘿，大家伙，”他推开正准备将其搂在胸口处的泰坦，对方压迫的气息让这名天性偏好极端自由的猎人而言过分的不自然，他轻巧地越到了泰坦宽厚的肩膀上，像是只在屋檐下晒太阳的慵懒猫咪晃荡着腿，手指戳弄了下对方早已互相熟悉的机灵，眼神危险的半眯，语调轻蔑上扬，“你得加钱，要不就给老子滚蛋，懂了吗？”

被粗大的手把控的双腿半强迫地张开到不能够再外张的幅度，传来的疼痛感让他腰肢向上拱起，更为明显的拓印出那埋在体内的大家伙，尺寸超标的模组几乎要将他从中分开，猎人贪婪地吃下了所有，那玩意几乎要有他的小臂那么粗，原本还抖着大腿内侧缓慢坐下的他愣是被泰坦一个用力吃下——我是付了钱的，所有隐秘的快感接口被填平不留痕迹，肆意的快感让他跳起，脚趾蜷缩在一块又张开。

他圈着对方结实的脖颈不着调子地扯着发声器，抽抽搭搭地仿佛哭泣，他不太确定是否在此刻丢人的失禁了，虚晃之间他只感到一阵湿黏的触感，专业的词语是什么来着——他晕乎乎地想到——潮吹，的确，就是这个词语，在这种时候他也没有多余的精力去思考等下是否还要多收什么东西。

要知道时间便是最为重要的事物，对于干这行而言便更是如此，不过他倒也算得上是某种狡猾的毒蛇，与其一晚上不同时段接上好几个客人，他倒是宁愿一个晚上一次性接足够，某种角度而言也让他好受的。

能够一时之间让好几个守护者内射到可怜模组根本兜不住，脱力的EXO往后倒在地上，兴许是某个守护者的胸前，模拟精液混杂着黏稠的浊白从肿起的穴口缓慢地滴落在地板上，被操开个硬币大小的洞口可怜兮兮地对外呼吸张合着，挺立充血的阴蒂被折磨的发疼，只要稍稍轻触便能让此刻还在高峰值的EXO呜咽着挤出更多，他总是能吹出不少的液体——自己也都不清楚身体哪里的模块能够储存如此之多的再造昂贵液体，湿淋淋地毁坏布料，淫糜地晕染开深色的痕迹，精疲力竭的猎人倒是无所谓地将双腿分的更开，事实上是他被操的根本合不拢，高潮后的倦怠让他倒也不紧张是否刚才被捏坏了哪根接连的操控神经。

或者是推挤稍微有些变形的腹部，将这些深藏在内里几乎融化的滚烫液体给更好地推出体外，这些东西留在体内根本无法进行润滑，他颤抖着手根本找不稳平日握枪的力度，不受控制抖着身体失去了系统最为基本的平衡功能，隐忍的呻吟带着抽气的低声，无助踢蹬着脚尝试着平衡身体的模样有些滑稽，这途中兴许会惹起第二轮的性爱，毕竟物有所值，买了一个夜晚只草上一次怎么算都不划算。

被人拉扯着脚踝再次拖回的刹那，内里藏不住的迷糊歪起了脑袋，他原本以为到此便可以找个安静的地方卷着披风蜷缩一团睡觉，直到顺着先前黏糊的液体再次被操开后才堪堪地昂起脑袋，快意冲刷了意识，破碎地挤出新的喘息呻吟。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP mob男性EXO噶殿
> 
> 警告 MOB男性猎人EXO噶殿（？）PWP Non-con Violence 有点类似于NTR但是又不是 反正我早就想这么干了 谢谢磕头了豪华套猎人壮壮的太可爱了 可是我好饿 呜呜呜呜为什么可以这么可爱
> 
> 作者的话 我貌似上面已经叭叭叭讲了很多有的没的

0.5

他们为对面的无耻行为感到愤怒，却又没有任何的办法。

机灵在欧西里斯的试炼里机能有限，封闭了自动复活的功能，除非他们最后唯一一名存活在战场上的队友将他们复活，要不就只能安静地看着他被对面另外三个守护者将最后一丝光能撕成碎片。

可现在所有的一切可比简单而又粗暴地光能消散来得更为令人恐惧，在愤怒的同时不由得悲怆感叹欧西里斯的无情，没有光等平衡单方面被对方尽情鱼肉是一件糟糕的事情，他们还没有做出过多的进攻——更为准确的是防御——便仓促的死去两名守护者。

往日而言这场比赛已经定局，视角的空旷能让他们两个清楚地看到猎人是如何隐身躲避来自猎犬的追击，雷达上红光的闪现与消失挑战着单方的心理，然而，最后一个回合便没有因为已经定局的比赛而终止。

别上当了，别来复活我们，他们在语音频道里紧张地警告着队友，最好跑远一点，他们在蹲你！——队伍里唯一幸存的猎人仍旧在寻找着时机进行最后的翻盘，他穿梭在各大角落等待着下一个猎物的出现。

队友无奈地发现猎人早就将队伍语音关闭，这也的确是他平日一贯的作风方式。

他们能看到猎人所不能见到的更多的视觉范围，两个安静等待队友复活的光球并排蹲在角落，周围没有过多的敌人红点，看起来像是个能够反击的好机会，然而这并不是一个绝好的机会，倒是对方精心设下的陷阱，不远处的高台有一架狙击枪安安安静等待着贪婪的狐狸掉落下陷阱。

平日孤僻不愿意进入队伍语音的独狼便吃了亏，他举着手炮从拐角探出头，灵活的赌徒闪身翻滚到掩体的背后，蹲下的同时熟练地复活队友，与此同时紧张环顾着四周跳跃的环境——这的确安静到出奇的境地。

机灵显示重生状态还没有过半的刹那，直觉的敏锐让猎人猛地抬起脑袋，可他还是晚了，落入光学软件里的红光一闪，紧接着他就重重地摔倒在地上，落出一阵泥土翻滚的气息。

这一枪没有打到他的头，倒像是刻意避开要害，不足以当场毙命，他艰难地蹲起身子，只感到传声器一片嗡鸣作响，应对危急情况而不断跳跃的脉搏监测让他感到一阵无名的烦躁，胸口的盔甲被打穿，他敢确定这该死的子弹穿过了模拟肺部亦或是什么的，正在钻心碾压的疼痛。

每一寸呼吸都在挤压烂死破裂的肺泡，理应他们不应该呼吸，嗯，的确如此，他切换成散弹枪，慢慢地挪到角落掩体的后方，这几乎要了他半条命。枪口精准地瞄上逐渐扩大的红色区域范围，——假若能够带走一个让自身战后的KDA不至于那么难看，即便这场试炼输了倒也没有太多生气的点。

机灵提醒他恢复需要一定的时间，模式的控制下让所有都变得匮乏与危险，猎人半蹲着紧盯着身边不断闪烁的红色范围，假若他能够听到死去的队友的沟通的话——这不过是敌人的烟雾弹罢了，猎人最起码还有时间将后方一跃而上的敌人完美地收干净。

可惜的是，他并没有，等到他意识到身后三个红点涌动的刹那，已经太晚了，枪膛微烫，抵在裸露在半空中的头盔后方，这一发手炮足够能将他的残存的光能搅碎，只能无助地等待着机灵一次又一次的复活，当然，他仿佛够清晰地听到来自敌方Hunter带有险恶笑意的招呼。

假若比赛能够以最后一发子弹结束那是最好不过的事情了，并不是说没有反杀的决心，而是相比现在的凌辱场景而言那的确算是慷慨的做法。

这已经是绝对的赛点，4比4，打的算不上完美的压制，没有光等的均衡对于猎人而言无疑是一场灾难，他的两个队友光等早已达到了试炼人均1000的标准，对方三名守护者毋庸置疑也是如此，他作为全场光等最低的守护者却杀了最多的人——这有点说不过去，对吗。

上一场他将对方三名忙着对狙的守护者收入沾血的鬼魅灵刃下，还颇为戏剧性地在三人光球中间浮夸地做出了星之塔敬酒的表情，队友在夸赞他下手冷血且果断的同时，不由得担心这是否会给猎人招惹上什么麻烦，没有多少守护者谈的上是不记仇、甚至是心胸宽广的道德圣人。

也许便是这般野心将猎人落得现在这般下场，他们肯定是故意的——在猎人队友等待着复活的光球附近进行，让他们队友好好瞧瞧惹怒他们的猎人到底回落的如何一个下场，真的是险恶的三人。

豪华披风上精心刺绣的巨蟒粗糙地堆叠在满是泥土与硝烟的地板上，他宽松且舒适的裤子已经被仓促的脱下，时不时掐准机灵治疗时间而打下的子弹让猎人濒临死亡的边缘却又无法，猎人距离那两颗明晃晃的机灵是如此近，可是却又在复活的边缘开外，他咬牙往上踢蹬着却被可笑的拉回到原位。

处理机制足够清醒可身体却抬不起任何反抗的气力，疼痛的因子让他几乎都扣不下手中黑桃A的扳机，明明这三个毫无防备的家伙就在面前，可猎人却没有任何办法将其全部杀干净，他只能恐慌且愤怒地感觉到从大腿传感机制不断蔓延到全身上下的粗糙爱抚，稍微转过脑袋便能清楚的知道队友也正在陪伴着他目睹着即将发生的一切，谁都会看到这里即将上演何等有趣的暴行。

这群人真的就是贱人，队伍里已经死去的女性泰坦不由得咒骂了出声，在熔炉竞技场摸爬滚打的三人早已见过不少卑鄙无耻的队伍，但他们却从来都没有想到会在新开的试炼上遇到利用“性”进行私刑的守护者。

再如何怒火中烧都没有任何用处，无法得到外界队友的复活，他们只能眼睁睁地看着还未摘掉手套的手指是如何粗鲁地塞入猎人双腿之间并不适合性交的模组入口，没有做出任何必要的润滑，就像是对待一台即将报废的性爱机器，搅弄着里面敏感却又细密的接口，拇指摩挲着外围硅状的模拟括约肌的构造。

疼痛让猎人腰拱了起来，紧接着身体下意识地做出翻转蜷缩的动作，却被另外两名守护者给摁住了，他只能平躺着，双腿大开忍受着来自另外一名施虐者的暴行，显而易见的是这堪比一场大型的性爱真实秀，唯一敢肯定的是此刻强硬掐捏开他大腿的守护者肯定也是一名EXO，男性。

这同样是一名相同属性的猎人，虚空的混沌伴随着不详的紫光降临，对方清楚地知道猎人体内众多区位点哪里更为令其感到愉悦，同时不耐烦地用手撸动着前端的外界模组，他咬紧发声器，不想要让这些声音传出，可耻的是搓捏到沟壑的凹下猎人仍旧是没有控制住声线的抖动，发出了一声难耐的低吟，没有人听到，回荡在面甲荡出一阵恶心的燥热，密密麻麻的快感像是蚂蚁般爬上了神经末梢。

他们三人肯定在私人小队频道里说着什么，享受胜利的同时还能羞辱敌方一顿真的是永远不过时的快乐，瞧瞧，这家伙上一把威风凛凛的模样到底去哪了？他们的语音频道并不互通，猎人心里已经用小刀将对面三个戳死了千万次，这群疯子，居然胆敢在欧西里斯的试炼里做出这等下流的事情。

他低声嘶吼着，靴子推挤出一层浅薄的泥土，腹部闷闷地吃了一记枪托倒是安分了一小会，他像是被拉住了项圈缰绳的疯犬没有任何施展招数的余地，捏紧的拳头反倒是被对方带有戏弄意味的一次又一次用力的剥开手指，就像是对待一个玩具，或许，只是留着他的手等会做一些别的事情。

当然了，他也不想要被邀请到对方语音频道里被单方面的羞辱，更不想要打开小队语音频道听到队友无可奈何却又“假惺惺”的安慰——他们会说什么？对不起？还是，你活该？

羞耻的情绪让他胸口逐渐修复的散热器燃起一阵疼痛的热，他能清晰地听到在颇为安静的角落里传来的不甚明显的粘稠水声，两根手指撑起酸涩的入口已进出没有太多的妨碍，拍了拍臀部示意猎人还是乖乖地抬起屁股为妙，说不准他们会对他温柔一点，紧接着便是Hunter敏捷的避开了一踢，这让他消耗了点光能。

作为蓝方两名已经对战场无法做出任何实际性帮助的队友只能眼睁睁地求着这场比赛赶快结束，他们也无法揣摩此刻猎人心里的想法，要求他乖乖地让对方把屁股草上好几次？——这听起来更加的糟糕，可无法反驳的便是，他越是反抗越是不听从对方的肢体语言命令，落得的下场便越为可怜。

就像是此刻，Hunter耸了耸肩表示对他这般不配合的无奈，他的队友甚至拉高了猎人的上衣，拉链拉开，微冷的手贴上上下起伏胸膛，适合男性EXO的外接模拟男性阴茎的模组硬生生撑开了仍旧未被完全开拓的入口，不留一丝缝隙满满当当地贴紧内里的点位，圈在腰间的双腿绷紧了大腿的肉感。

肌肉的拉开带来的撕裂让猎人脑袋往后昂起，可惜的是他所有骂骂咧咧与带着沙哑腔调的叫唤只有他无助的机灵能够听见，沉默带来了变相的乖巧，没有人能听到在这试炼里一个猎人的嘶鸣，同时也给队友带来了额外的担心——他们担忧猎人的心理状态。

宛若跳上了岸边失去了水的鱼，拱起的腰杆放下也不是，抬起也不是，被掐住仿生胯骨的设计让其只能稳稳地落在施虐者的节奏之中，途中硬生生的撞上了另外一名守护者坚硬的胸甲，敲得面甲里一阵眩晕。

他们该不会是想要打开他的面甲？这倒不像是一句疑问句，泰坦和术士在旁看着危险红色区位勾勒的两人正饶有趣味地摩挲着猎人的面甲边缘寻找着隐藏的接口，这个装饰的开关的确难以找到，也不知道为何高塔开始兴起这般运动的风格。

意识到这点的猎人开始再一次反抗，露出面甲后的模样让他感到恐慌，所有的反抗却被身后家伙掐住腰杆的进出给打碎，这个深度让他不能很好判断出到底进入到了哪里，在全身感到疼痛的同时却又有病态的快意，飘飘然的不真实感夹杂着被羞辱的愤恨充斥着胸膛，他觉得自身快要爆了，尤其是意识到他的队友同时也在观看，操，他重重地握紧拳头却又被狠狠地掰开，力度之大仿佛要将他的指关节卸下来。

他呜呜地抽气只想要自身不要太过于沉沦，软下腰杆只能直瞪着眼睛透过面甲看着他们的手指暧昧地游走，Hunter他貌似已经找准猎人最为脆弱的凹陷点处，这里窜过的电流快意与性交带来的别无差别，不受控制痉挛的身体足够说明猎人喜欢这般，他带有笑意在频道里说了些什么，却堵住了前端用于射精的小口。

打开他的面甲有什么用处？泰坦发誓下次再见到这群贱人一定要将他们撕成碎片，无论这个该死的报复主意是谁提起来的都他妈的没有任何道德可言，尤其是那不知天高地厚的Hunter，主谋与帮凶的关系罢了。

猎人冒出的机灵焦灼地围在旁边不知道在跟守护者叨叨絮絮讲着什么，残缺的功能仍旧敬业地修复着不断新开的伤口，它并不想修复，因为它清楚地知道这只会加重对方的暴行。

可是猎人的意志却让它一次又一次的运作，这太糟糕了，他们仿佛听到了敌方守护者叹息的调侃声响，他一手顺着大腿敏感内侧一路从外衣的下摆蜿蜒往上触摸到发烫的散热器，不断地修复不就是给他们提供了更多弄坏的可能吗？


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP mob男性EXO噶殿
> 
> 警告 MOB男性猎人EXO噶殿（？）PWP Non-con Violence 有点类似于NTR但是又不是 有点dirtytalk 有点不是很荡妇的荡妇羞辱 有点伤口损坏提及 有点糟糕的三观毁坏 内射我女儿摩多摩多 请问我还有运动装肉肉猎人吃吗 有老师跟我换粮食吗我真的好饿我饿的已经开始脸滚键盘了我受不了了明明这多么的可爱5555 今天下雨我睡了一天然后起来瞎几把口嗨了那么多没二改有bug我也不管了跟我女儿睡觉去了
> 
> 作者的话 我貌似上面已经叭叭叭讲了很多有的没的 AGAIN 无语 起飞了

他们花费了一定的时间在处理裤子上的绑带问题，一时之间没有找到合理的解开方式，倒是捆着腰杆的金属皮带来的更快，手脚麻利点就能随随便便的扯了下来，饶有趣味地打开了那鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，发现不过是一些细碎的子弹罢了，倒也想不出来为什么猎人能够让其看起来充满东西。

心急不是一件好事，对于双方而言更为吃亏的永远都是被加害的那位，宽松的裤子伴随着蛮力往下拉扯，却忘记了有条难缠且发硬的带子从上绕过宛若蟒蛇暧昧地圈在大腿的内侧，也不知道是否刚才的比赛是否将他们脑子里的处理神经一枪子打碎难以复合什么之类的，好几只手倒是只顾着往下匆匆地拉扯，舒适的面料不堪重负发出纤维破裂的细微声响，黏着在大腿上的绑带扯得生疼，重重地摩挲着浅薄布料下那层敏感的皮肤仿层，发热的疼痛降临着星星点点的燥热烧着了模拟肺部。

他清醒的有些过分，疼痛与病态的快意挤压着猎人，大腿被拉高，值得庆幸的是这群人最后意识到了妨碍在大腿上的存在，不然他更加厌恶的是回去的途中找不到合适的裤子，按照这群暴徒的做法，猎人从不怀疑他们着急了会拿出卡在腰间的小刀将其粗糙的撕裂开。

没有就此停下思考的处理机制甚至为他模拟出来了好几套防抗的措施，即便大部分都难以实施，他目前最想做的莫过于便是另外两名队友的视线范围，猎人放下了往前复活的想法，明明就在眼前，近在咫尺却又远在天边，往日伸出手便能触碰到的距离在此刻却变成了跨越鸿沟的远方。

他们总是慷慨地让对方感受疼痛，腹部新挨的枪子正在逐渐愈合，拉上的上衣与短外套能够清楚地向另外五人展示那些肌肉层是如何一根一根接连上，往外涌出的模拟血液是银白色的，咬住的缺陷就像是交尾的蛇，他没有听到Hunter在频道里吃吃地笑着，为了避免不知道从何时再来的下一脚抗争，同时也出于他们的弹药也是有限的原因，在愈合到只剩下一个小小的缺口的突然，摸爬过泥土与硝烟的手指混着外在的手套，将那好不容易喘息的伤口撑开，两根手指使上那么点气力便能将小小的圈挤开直径三四厘米。

他的血是热的——他们惊讶的想到，银白色的滚烫裹着手指，手套渐染出黑白两极的色调，撕裂的伤口带来的疼痛让猎人颤抖，下意识夹紧的大腿倒是让对方满意地掐了一把大腿，清晰地看见内里尝试着跟对面伤口接连的肌肉宛若海里摇摆的海葵扭曲着，在沉默嘶鸣的空间里无助地寻找着定义的接层。

反正所有都会修复如初，他们从不怀疑赋予给机灵的力量，蛮横地侵入者挤开一层层环绕的肌肉，来到更为深处的地区，手上做的跟身下做的坏事并没有任何区别，无敌破坏王的奖牌要是还在莫过于当之无愧。横冲直撞地来到更为深处，被外界模组捅开的疼痛让猎人仍旧裹在靴子里的脚趾蜷缩在一块，他下意识地想要逃跑，——可是又能跑到哪里去，临时离开比赛听起来倒像是个不错的主意，可是，这场该死像是报复性泄欲的施压是否会在他仓促离开后成为对方在外肆意宣扬的把柄。

嘿，我在欧西里斯的试炼里见到了一名十足的懦夫——他貌似能亲耳见闻往后的场景，三三两两的守护者靠在高塔的栏杆上谈论着一些有的没的事情——他居然临时逃脱了，抛下了两个队友，对了，我也不知道为什么他的裤子脱了下来，说不准他对着某个拐角射了一发，我亲眼所见，机灵能够为我作证。

要不是找不到面甲的开关，他们肯定很乐意看到猎人因为疼痛与惶恐使得的下巴模具颤抖，就像是一名哭泣到几乎找不到呼吸频率的孩子，可惜了我们并没有找到开关——他听不到对方语音里的交谈——不然我觉得他这喜欢吹嘘的嘴被塞开东西的样子应该不错，或者说他有安装模拟的喉道吗？

此刻外界只剩下肉体碰撞的闷声与衣服布料的摩挲声响，紧憋的面甲更不上呼吸处理新陈代谢的作用，浑浊的热感伴随着类似于窒息的挫感，让猎人只感到大脑神经紧绷的一阵酸涩，明明没有人能够听得到，他本可以大声的呻吟，九成是痛苦只有一成是愉悦——居然还有快意也是他所难以意料到的事情，可他却还要固执的咬紧发声器直到新的疼痛卷土袭来，若不是一次又一次捏紧的手与翘起的小腿，他的队友着实担心在这般身心的凌辱之下猎人是否进入了处理器宕机带来的短暂性昏死。

他的前端到后面已经没有人照顾了，这就像是个多余的器具，滴着水的前端悬空，随着进出的频率而轻微的晃动，假若对方心情好——大多数时间他们都自私地不去理会——说不准会有粗糙的摩挲擦过，与其花费心思在外人的身上，他们更想要解决此刻无名的恶意，滋生而来的情欲。

的确，对方也是这么想的，他们甚至惋惜没有在背包里带上合适他这般型号的模组进行更换，免费的恩赐，他应该感谢我们——昂贵的传说碎片价格，他们语音线路里一阵叫嚣的笑意，一个带把的EXO在经历一次试炼后却变成了一名拟女性的存在。

机灵的焦虑都是无用的伴随品，猎人晕乎乎地想到，兴许此刻在旁的观望者变成了最为知晓时间流逝的人，他有点感知不到时间的流淌，每次濒临死亡的时候他都是这么觉得的，甚至在五脏六腑一阵烧灼疼痛的刹那觉得要不就干脆不再复活了，每位守护者都会有最为卑微与无奈的一面。

射在体内深处的交合精液让他感到一阵无名的黏腻与反胃，他不知道这是第几轮了，最为卑劣的泄欲娼妓倒也没有他这般错落的可悲，捏紧的膝盖发出瓷器擦过的牙酸声响，碎石子颇多的地面让他的腰杆擦出细微的伤口，星星点点的银白色洒落在地上无法滋润石块往下游走，他不断的治愈带来的便是无止境的疼痛，他也不清楚在此途中是否丢人的请求着对方停下来或者是等一下之类的，除了本人与机灵之外这些声音都是无用功，只不过让咬紧的发声器好受多了，大脑嗡嗡作响的回音仿佛要将他拉入无止境的深渊。

手上的无力也变成了另外的工具，他们总能找到办法让他乖乖地服从肢体语言上的命令，不愿意伸手不过是还有气力存留的使然，新的疼痛加罪总能很好地化解，只要不让他因此而半蜷缩着，一切都好说。

他恶心地从手套内膜感知到对方模组的粗长，手心里沉甸甸的实感让他一阵头晕的恍惚，迷糊之间他甚至觉得这不过是一把框架构造稍微不太符合常规的手炮，——现在的守护者还流行着生殖崇拜这一套吗？

跟他们的对比起来，猎人才发现自身的是有多么的可笑，他嫌恶地半皱起眉头想到，偏执地不去扭过脑袋去看手上被半强迫性做出的事情，他们倒是在现在有了出奇的耐心，虽然手上的力度倒也谈不上温柔，对待一台老旧的机器似的，他们掐紧他的手稳稳地托住根部，紧接着再往上尝试有规律的撸动，猎人只觉得手已经有百分之八十的操控归属已经不是他了，往日擅长玩耍各种小刀器具的手在此刻却抽动着大拇指，他偏坚持着不想要去搓弄手心里不断冒出淫液的马眼，黏糊微冷的粘液反倒让猎人感到之间一阵烧灼。

猎人并不怀疑——是的——假若不是面甲无法解开，此刻他应该可怜的喉道应该被撑出容纳边缘开外的程度，光是联想到面前这家伙要来到喉咙管道里，他只觉得身体翻滚出一阵恶心的酸意，贴合的传感器清楚地传来水声的黏糊与迫使的力度，他当然忘不掉这些手上的东西，当敌方守护者将胯部的盔甲拉开，袒露出模组的外接的刹那，沉重感便直直地逼近面甲的圆弧，瞪大的双眸里能清晰的看到这些滴落的淫液是如何将他干净的外界弄得一塌淫秽的糊涂，妈的一群混球，他没发觉声音已经染上了浓厚的闷声哭腔。

原本射在体内深处的外来精液无法处理，他并没有安装适合性爱——指的是被操的那一方——的模组，所有被堵在体内的精液就像是强酸翻滚着他体内易碎脆弱的器官，为了更好的感知外界的危急情况，猎人前不久才更新了体内的敏感机能，现在却发挥着他所意想不到的作用，老天，关上光学软件屏蔽所有视觉感知已经无法阻拦感官的互通，蹭弄上衣的肌肉层在无声地告诉他，体内侵入的外接模组抵达到了体内何种程度，而涨开的功能是如何将他狭小的通道撑开，最后腹部的鼓起是如何宛若被植入器具的试验品般。

兜不住的精液顺着抽插的过程在外暧昧地泛起泡沫，最后点点滴滴地顺着重力滴落到地板上，糊弄在臀瓣里肮脏的泛起色欲，射精带来的冲刷感与腹部满满当当的真实体感让猎人直翻白眼，每当上一个人将其拔出等待着下一个进入的途中，被彻底损坏的内接入口已经无法复原回原本的模样，像是一张贪婪的嘴向外大张，还时不时随着猎人未来得及恢复平静的抽搐而收缩张合着，根本没来得及喘息，——就好像那些过多的精液还未来得及涌出体内，下一个“接班”的守护者便会扶住根部，擦着上一个人的精液作为最为原始的润滑直直地没入到体内的深处，只留下他发抖的手指与绷紧的大腿内侧，与听不见的满足喘息与感叹。

粗长的外界模组进出不断搅弄着新的进出与操弄麻木的盖住了体内敏感的接口，却又在新的腰杆挺弄之下擦开外表只落得一阵痉挛，就像是被刮开的雪层露出最为内里的本质，时间的恍惚让他有种迷失在此施虐的途中，恐慌地挣扎只会拉扯到不断新开的伤口，他体内残存的体液到不多了，无论是临界高潮带来的射精还是不断外流的血液，很快他将什么都射不出来，伤口只能干巴巴地裸露内里的处理暗红，可是，猎人体内倒是有很多外人大方的体液注入，他觉得自身像一个容纳的空盒子，只供性爱与消遣专用的型号。

他知道一切都糟糕透了，无论是被强迫的性爱——强奸这个词语可能更为适合，还是说仍旧等待着他复活的队友，所有软弱无助的一面被直直地落在了在场所有人的面前，他不知道队友日后会怎么看待他——一个被轮奸到自身产生快意的贱人？他更不想知道对方到底怎么看待他，留下最为基本的信息到高塔再好好地羞辱他一方？——猎人不甚确定日后看到他们是否还会记得体内挤不出液体而过载的恐慌感，如果死亡能够带来所有记忆的毁灭就好了，猎人昂起脑袋发出一声低沉呻吟，他们已经很熟练地找到了能够让他产生类似于性交快感的敏感点，恶趣味地摩挲过却又加快频率的刺弄，他越发加急的呼吸迫切的望向机灵，得到的回复还是一如既往的——守护者，面甲里的呼吸功能我已经开到最大了。


End file.
